Of Servants and Nations
by bodiechan
Summary: The beast, now Prince Adam, and his wife Belle decide to invite the World 8 over for a little dinner party of sorts. A house full of crazy servants and a group of the most powerful nations in the world? What could possibly go wrong?


1: Party Time~!

"All right!" America hit his fist down on the table for really no other reason than to be dramatic, and the other nations all reluctantly fell silent one by one. "The World 8 meeting is in session! As the hero, I'll obviously lead the rest of you from here on out."

"As the what?" Germany grunted, arms folded unappreciatively across his chest. After all the drama of World War II, he found it difficult to even sit in the same meeting room and be civil to the Allied Powers, let alone let one of them lead him. "The World 8 has no leader. We can all take care of ourselves."

"And even if we did have a leader, which we _don't_," England went on, shooting America an exasperated look across the table, "there's no way on earth we'd ever pick an idiot like _you_."

"Aw, dude, you know you're just jealous of my mad hero skills." America brushed the insult away and cleared his throat dramatically before proceeding. Slowly he slid an unmarked envelope out from the pocket of his bomber jacket and held it high above his head. "So, our first order of business is a mysterious letter delivered to the meeting room last night when everybody was asleep! I think we should think carefully before we open it, 'cause who knows what hidden dangers—"

"Oh, please just shut up and open the damn thing already." Impatiently England snatched the envelope from America's hand and ripped open the seal, pulling out the letter and unfolding it roughly.

"I'll read it, dude, since I'm the hero," America proclaimed, grabbing for the letter that was just out of his reach.

England looked up with a slightly bemused expression. "You can read? What a surprise that is."

"It doesn't matter who reads it. I want to hear what the letter says," Russia put in calmly, before America had the chance to retort. "And if you two don't stop fighting, I may just have to hit you both several times with my pipe until you can calm down, da?"

"Vehhhh…" Sitting directly to Russia's left, Italy picked up the edges of his chair and scooted it several inches closer to Germany on his other side. "Doitsu, Russia is scary!"

England's eyes scanned the letter as the room awaited his response. "We're invited to dinner with a certain Prince Adam," he explained. "Well, all of us except America, because the Prince refuses to invite rude and immature prats to his home."

"What?" America grabbed at the letter furiously, but England merely sighed and held it even further away. "Dude, give me that! You're totally making that part up!"

"Prince Adam, aru?" China mused, sounding a bit confused by the name. "I've never heard of him before. What country is he the prince of, aru?"

"I'm not sure… it doesn't say in the letter." England spoke calmly even as America raised himself from his chair and leaned across the table, knocking his arm into England's in his mad attempt to reach the letter. England was forced to turn from China to address his former charge, and finally just shoved the paper into America's outstretched hand. "Fine, you win. The Prince invited you too, probably just because he's too polite to turn anyone away, no matter how crude and idiotic they are." As America cheered and waved his prize through the air triumphantly, England turned back to China. "Anyway, I suppose we could ask around."

China gave a nod. "Is he from the country of anyone in this room, aru?"

England looked up at the others, scanning their blank faces one by one for some sort of answer. Not Russia, not Germany, definitely not Japan… but as soon as his eyes fell on France he instantly wished he hadn't looked at all. "Oh, god, please tell me you're joking…"

"Ohonhonhon." France was positively glowing. "No, Angleterre, I am pleased to be able to say truthfully that Prince Adam is of one hundred percent French blood. You all will be dining in my country tonight."

No one seemed especially pleased by this news except Italy, who started babbling away to Germany something about how French food was almost as good as pasta. England proceeded to hit his head several times against the nearest wall.

"But it is a party, aru!" China put in to break the silence, giving a strange look to England and his antics. "It will be fun no matter who is throwing it, right, aru?"

"That remains to be seen," England mumbled bitterly to himself.

"I do not know if I can go to a party," Japan put in, sounding a bit concerned. "I may have other plans tonight I have to attend to."

"Come on, Japan! Come hang out with us in Big Brother France's house!" Italy coaxed with a smile. "It'll be fun!"

Japan blushed. "I… do not really… do parties. But if it is my duty as a World 8 member to go, then I suppose I shall go."

"Yay~!" Italy turned his closed eyed smile to Germany then. "And you're coming too, right, Doitsu? Come on! It wouldn't be any fun without you!"

Germany sighed. "As Japan said, I will go because I must, not because I have any intention of enjoying myself in France."

"That describes my feelings perfectly," England mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Dude, what are French parties like?" America asked with a laugh. "I'm sure they're fine and all, but they can't be nearly as crazy awesome as the stuff we have in America!"

"Believe me when I say that our parties are the most beautiful in the world," France explained. But a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he added, "But, as you say, they can get… somewhat crazy as well."

"Crazy, da?" Russia smiled. "Then I am looking forward to it! Watching people have fun together is always entertaining, especially when I can sneak around after everyone gets drunk and crush them all!"

China shot him a glare. "Why do you always have to think about crushing people, aru? Why don't you just try to have fun for once, aru?"

"But crushing people _is_ fun!" Russia replied with a laugh.

"I am not so looking forward to this," England mumbled, head in his hands.

France shook his head ruefully at the Englishman with his head on the table. "Ah, Angleterre. I am sure that you will in truth have a wonderful time tonight… whether you like it or not."

"Well, I think it's going to be a lot of fun, Big Brother France!" Italy piped up with a grin.

France offered the Italian an amused smile. "Then I will see you all tonight in la France," he told the other nations. He continued to speak to the group as a whole, but he as he spoke his last words, he turned directly to England with a huge wink and coy smile. "And do not think for one moment of being late!"

England moaned.

—

"Oh! Belle! I almost forgot!" Adam, Prince of France, put down his newspaper and looked up at his wife, Belle, who was watching him expectantly for the news. "Tonight's the night we invited the World 8 over for dinner."

"Oh, of course. I remember." Belle smiled warmly at him. In the past few years that they'd been married, her love for him had only grown, and now she was almost completely over at the shock of him being a human instead of a terrible—and surprisingly attractive—monster. "I'm excited to meet them! The World 8…" She stared wistfully out over Adam's head, imagining. "They should be very interesting people."

Adam nodded. "A delegate from each of the eight major world powers. Though actually, I don't know any of their names. It's rather strange. All their official documents refer each of the eight men with their country's name instead of an individual name for the man himself."

"I'm sure it's just a formality, or something lost in translation on the way to French," Belle reasoned politely. "Of course these men don't have the same name as the country they're from. That would be just silly. I suppose we'll learn their names when they arrive. On any account, are the servants prepared for tonight?"

Adam nodded once more. "Mrs. Potts and Lumiere have been working on the menu all week. And Angelique is set to begin decorating this afternoon."

"That's good," Belle replied with a smile. She paused fro a moment, imagining what tonight would be: a room full of men from around the world, each with his own stories of adventure. Belle loved stories more than anything in the world. "We haven't had a party here in ages," she mused aloud. "I'm sure tonight will be just lovely!"

Adam heartily agreed.


End file.
